


Отвлекающий фактор

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is very patient, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Steve fucks up, Timeline?what timeline?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: – Ой, – произносит Стив тем тоном, которым обычные люди признают, что они, возможно, в чем-то облажались. Это совершенно на Стива непохоже.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Отвлекающий фактор

– Ой, – произносит Стив тем тоном, которым обычные люди признают, что они, возможно, в чем-то облажались. Это совершенно на Стива непохоже.

Он замирает в нескольких метрах от выхода из здания и придерживает Баки за рукав куртки, чтобы тот тоже остановился.

Баки чувствует, как врастает в тротуар. День начался уж слишком неплохо, надо было догадаться – что-то пойдет не так. Баки вовсе не пессимист, даже скорее наоборот, просто он неплохо разбирается в некоторых законах Вселенной. Вся занудная часть закончилась слишком быстро, и слишком быстро их предоставили друг другу.

– У нас проблема.

Это замечание тоже совершенно не в духе Стива. Обычно проблема возникает только у него лично, а у всех остальных тут же появляется острая необходимость помочь ему с ней разобраться. По его глубочайшему убеждению.

– Ты что-то забыл? – Баки старается говорить как можно спокойнее. У него были грандиозные планы и на день, и на Стива, и он все еще надеется вернуть все в нормальное русло. В конце концов, Стив же не сказал, что у них – у них! – колоссальная или грандиозная проблема. Просто какая-то.

– Помнишь, на совещании на столе лежали бумаги? – Стив нервным жестом поправляет волосы. Плохой знак.

– Да, ты, кажется, что-то рисовал.

– Потому что в какой-то момент информация стала несущественной.

– Ты имеешь в виду: тебе стало скучно?

Стив смотрит на него с негодованием.

Честно говоря, некоторые (Сэм) уже пару раз намекали Баки, что его присутствие часто отвлекает Стива, а кое-кто (Старк) даже прямым текстом сообщал, что Баки оказывает на него дурное влияние, пусть и непреднамеренно. Баки считал это несусветной чушью, потому что они и сами были в курсе, что влиять на Стива – очень сложная задача. Просто рядом с ним Стив может немного расслабиться.

– Мне не стало скучно, я отвлекся. Из-за тебя.

– Я ничего не делал.

– Ты присутствовал.

По мнению Баки, этот довод не лезет ни в какие ворота.

Он берет Стива под руку и тащит поближе к стене здания. Чтобы они больше походили на ведущих непринужденную беседу, чем на выясняющих отношения прямо на выходе.

– Короче, я оставил рисунок в той комнате. – Стив переходит на заговорщицкий шепот. Баки все еще пытается сделать вид, что совершенно не паникует.

– И что? Он тебе очень дорог? Так мы можем просто его забрать.

– Ты не понимаешь…

– Конечно, потому что ты толком ничего не объясняешь!

– Короче, я задумался. А ты сидел далеко.

Баки кивает. Они и правда теперь садятся далеко друг от друга. Не потому что их рассадили, как когда-то в школе. Это было их осознанное решение, чтобы не давать другим повода думать, будто они друг друга отвлекают. Только Стив все равно умудряется отвлекаться.

– Короче, я рисовал тебя. И, как сказать… не совсем в одежде.

Баки чувствует, что краснеет. Стив смотрит на него. Он, конечно, не отводит глаза, но все равно у него взгляд нашкодившего мальчишки. Все как всегда, ничего нового.

Баки прочищает горло. Ему хочется спросить, о чем Стив вообще думает, когда они решают важные мстительные вопросы. Хотя, возможно, в данном случае не такие уж и важные. Скорее рядовые.

– А насколько… графично у тебя получилось?

– Довольно-таки.

– И прямо видно, что это я? Можно узнать?

– А как тебя можно не узнать? – Стив удивляется совершенно искренне. – Все, Бак, мы теряем время. Наверняка там уже убрали. Нам нужно добыть рисунок до того, как он попадет в сеть.

– У тебя сетевая паранойя. Как доказать, что это ты рисовал?

– Ты плохо знаешь современность.

– Давай просто вернемся и скажем, что забыли очень ценную вещь. И заберем рисунок. Никаких проблем.

– Есть проблемы. – Стив потирает переносицу. – Я уверен, что Наташа видела, как я рисую. Думаешь, она могла упустить такой… документ?

– Стив, ну почему ты такой придурок?

– Значит, я придурок? А когда ты в том отеле наш единственный тюбик со смазкой забыл в кармане халата – это была просто бытовая трудность?

– Я же не знал, что его так быстро заберут в стирку! И возвращал я его самостоятельно… Все, Стив, это неконструктивно. Надо вернуться туда и добыть рисунок.

– А если…

– А если в сети появится мое порнографическое изображение авторства Стива Роджерса, то за человеком, который его слил, придет лично Зимний Солдат. И, скорее всего, его застрелит.

Баки оглядывается, надеясь, что последнее заявление озвучил не слишком громко.

Стив почему-то улыбается. Видимо, гордится тем, какие они вместе крутые.

– Ладно, идем, мы теряем время. – Стив поправляет воротник куртки. – Говорить буду я.

Они сталкиваются с Сэмом уже на входе в здание. Он смотрит на них максимально выразительно и протягивает Стиву закрытую папку.

– Я забрал это у Романовой. И не спрашивайте, что она попросила взамен. Так что с вас я хочу по желанию. С каждого.

– Какому желанию? – Баки не любит оставлять такие вопросы нерешенными. Мало ли, что у Сэма на уме.

– Это я придумаю позже. И не пытайтесь торговаться! Некоторые… документы требуют достойной оплаты.

Баки догадывается, что они со Стивом начинают краснеть синхронно.

– Я вас жду в машине.

Во взгляде Стива сквозит сожаление. В конце концов, кто виноват, что присутствие Баки его отвлекает?

– Во всем этом есть один плюс.

– Какой? – Стив смотрит на него заинтересованно.

– Если ты все утро рисовал меня в обнаженном виде, наверное, планы на остаток дня у нас приблизительно совпадают.

– Будешь четыре часа позировать мне на подоконнике?

Баки усмехается.

– Мне нужен Старк. Я сам не смогу закатить глаза достаточно выразительно.

– Я тебя понял. Пойдем, переживем самую неловкую поездку с Сэмом за все время знакомства, а потом реализуем все твои планы.


End file.
